Night Effect
by Green tea is nice
Summary: Bolin and his love for firebenders. At night.
1. Chapter 1

**[My first fan fiction, I really appreciate reviews and alerts. Thank you.]****  
****(c)Legend of Korra, nothing belongs to me, don't sue.**

* * *

The two known brothers of Republic city had been casually pacing through town. It wasn't an uncommon sight. Bolin and Mako were extremely close even before their parents had passed away. Bolin was a toned, green eyed sixteen year old who was happy with what he has, especially his sibling. His older brother by two years, Mako was lean, very serious, cautious and you could almost say overly protective of his younger brother.

Bolin was currently a teen in his prime, curiosity consumed his thoughts and apparently his body. Was it strange that he was attracted to Mako?

"_No, not attraction, admiration. Admiration. Ahaha, stupid." _He thought with his signature laugh. Flipping his hand back; the thought of doing 'adult rated' things with Mako was purely insane. Sure, he had girlfriends, but they were only with him because Mako had rejected them. At times admiration also mixed with jealousy. Bolin would often wonder, jealousy of what?

* * *

The mornings between the two started off with the usual breakfast, playing with Pabu and heading to practice together. Those moments were never boring, and there was always something that made each day different. Korra started to make practice intense. She would switch it up keeping the siblings on their feet. Both of them would do the same to keep Korra on her feet as well. The trio would work until exhaustion. In the evenings training would end for the Fire Ferrets and Korra headed home to Air Temple Island. The brothers would return as well.

"Phew, this is starting to get tough." he commented, a wipe on his forehead added for the dramatic effect.

"Yeah, that just makes us better." Mako said with a hint of a smile. They headed upstairs, an extremely long trudge for Bolin.

Tonight it appeared as if Mako was headed somewhere; it had to be with Asami.

"You heading out?" he asked already aware of the answer. "Asami and I have a date tonight." He said with a little bit of perk. Mako really liked Asami. She was pretty, rich and smart... Bolin had no chance, the question was, no chance of what?

While Bolin was left to his lonely self, he would do things Bolin would do. Sitting around in his favorite loose green pants and gray tank top he would entertain himself. He'd occasionally wash Pabu (at least once a week), mostly train him how to do a new trick or stunt. The best part of Mako being gone was that they would practice for future pranks. They mutually laughed, that is if Pabu could laugh. Bolin just looked like he was eerily laughing to himself. Mako's reactions were funny enough that the scolding was worth it. On days when Mako left earlier, Bolin would go ahead and travel around Republic city, admire the sights and try not to get kidnapped, yet again. Pabu had been his second body guard. Now it was too late for a stroll so he stayed put.

* * *

A couple of hours later while Bolin was still not in bed, he heard a car pull up. He could hear loud laughs. There was a muffled shout, that was due to Bolin high up in the building. He peered outside, Asami's car lights were driving off in the distance, and a stumbling figure entered the building. He shook his head and sighed, lighting up the room for Mako's drunken ass. A stomping, bumbling Mako entered the home of the two.

"Bolin, I'm here." Mako said removing only one shoe and carefully placing the scarf on a piece of clean furniture. He leaned on a door frame, scanning the room for his brother. Bolin walked around pretending to be busy.

"How was your date Mako?" Mako hadn't replied instead stepped toward Bolin. He'd thrown his weight on the younger sibling. Bolin had a bad grip around Mako's waist. He somewhat managed to push him on a chair. The smell of alcohol overpowered all the other scents.

"I'll go get you water." He said hurrying to retrieve it. Mako grabbed Bolin's wrist. He had used it to balance as he slowly stood up. Mako closed his eyes, his lips barely touching Bolin's. Mako used his free arm to wrap it around Bolin, holding him close. He had nibbled on Bolin's lower lip, trying his best not to leave a bite mark. "_Spirits._" Bolin gasped as they pulled apart. The kiss lasted for a moment, he felt as if it was an eternity. Bolin knew better, oh, how he wanted it to last. Later, he had to go jerk off. He left to retrieve the water. Mako flopped down on the seat; in sexual frustration he puffed a smoke ring.

* * *

Bolin handed him a cup of water, it was unusually large. The drunken Mako wouldn't even realize what he had coming to him. "Pabu now!" he shouted and a damp Pabu jumped out and surprised Mako mid-sip. He dropped the cup, water going on his crotch and stomach. Pabu landed safely on the floor and scurried to Bolin. Mako glared at Bolin, it was all in harmless fun both of them were laughing. "Good job." He told his furry companion, with an added chuckle. He gave Pabu a scratch on the neck and had a towel prepared for Pabu. Mako was too drunk and happy to stay angered.

Mako had peered down to his wet clothing. There was a heap of clothes everywhere in random areas. The place was a mess. He stripped without the slightest concern bending over to reach for whatever seemed clean. First the coat came off, then the shirt beneath was slowly peeled off along with his undershirt. His pants were sloppily removed. He took off his boxers as well for the similar cloth closest to him; they happened to be Bolin's which never mattered. Through the entire 'strip show' Bolin felt he was watching, he had taken a few peeks, Mako wouldn't notice.

"Heh… I'm gonna go get some sleep, G'night Mako." Bolin turned off most lights. He headed toward his bed, feeling the tightness in his pants. He decided to sleep facing down. Once he was settled into his awkward position, Mako decided to join as well. He hopped on the bed, most of his weight pressed against the other man. Bolin unintentionally arched his back onto Mako's front. Mako turned Bolin over forcefully. They were facing each other, the only thing that could escape through the pace was air. Mako gave Bolin a second kiss, one that was more passionate compared to the first one when he arrived. Kisses were common between the two at times like this, and yet Bolin felt his heart pounding.

"_Not love, admiration._" He thought to himself. His thoughts were faded, he couldn't help but want Mako. Their faces had been completely revealed under the moon light. Bolin's lower half covered by the sheets and Mako was over them. He moved over over and offered a bed space for Mako to rest under. Mako crawled underneath the sheets. He took Bolin's hair in his hand, planting a seductive french kiss on the shocked male. He put Bolin's head down on his bicep. Bolin was sweating at this point. Mako used his tongue to trail down his chin. A few more kisses were placed on Bolin's neck and collar bone.

"Mako... stop." he whispered, placing his hand on his brother's mouth. He couldn't take any more of it. Who knows what they would do, how much Mako would regret the next day. Plus, they were related by blood. Bolin felt more lust than Mako ever would. He let out a sigh, leaning his head on Mako's shoulder. He was embarrassed yet happy, the affection made him feel like he was truly special in Mako's heart, nothing compared to Asami.

"_Asami!_" Bolin was already up. Quietly he went to sleep in Mako's bed. He has a girlfriend and there they were, cuddling. Was he crazy or what! He hated to get up and do the right thing. He turned, looking into the half-tired, half-drunken face of his brother. He wanted to stay this way, and he did. Wishing keep Mako to himself for the night, not only this one but the rest. Only for tonight Mako was his…

* * *

Bolin was sound asleep in his brother's bed. Mako awoke, a loud yawn and stretch were customary. He touched his head. "_It hurts..._" he thought, trying to think quietly. He rubbed his temples, and threw the rest of the blanket off his body.

"Bolin. Hey, Bolin!" he hissed. Bolin turned, muttering a response, still yearning for the sleep he lost. "What happened yesterday?" Mako asked, the headache killing him.

"Drunk, you, me kiss." the last part had been said as he placed his face down on the pillow. Mako sighed. His drinking had been out of control for a while now. Last time he had thrown up on the floor.

"Sorry about that, Bolin. Thanks for helping me out and stuff." he said, worried of what could have happened.

"No problem..." Bolin said, half asleep. He was shirtless and semi-erect. Yesterday replayed over and over. He remained in bed, his back facing the other male. Mako's scent had gotten him excited. He should have never slept on his bed. Bolin had far too much self control, he amazed himself.

Mako looked over at the mess. He scrunched up his nose and his eyebrows arched up. He had to clean up after Bolin, again. He didn't mind this time but he had owed him. It was just like any other day for the brothers.

* * *

**Sorry this is really shitty, I fixed it. Now it's on the level of crappy. Review please, it helps me improve. **


	2. Chapter 2

After a certain amount of time passed, Mako and Bolin had been evicted from their homes; Asami offered them to settle for her mansion. Mako agreed and reluctantly, Bolin did as well. Packing their items and such, the two headed toward their destination. It was like a paradise. They had been offered anything they wanted; it seemed to be much like a bribe although it was accepted.

* * *

Later on, Asami's father was secretly an equalist who was bent on getting revenge for his deceased wife. Bolin hid his jealous emotions well when Asami and Mako hugged lovingly. She was in a desperate time. The shock of her betrayal effected the entire group. They were glad she stayed, the choice must have been a hard one to make. Korra and Bolin shared mutual feelings, not towards each other, at least he no longer held feelings for the avatar. Their common goal was to get Mako, one which Bolin refused to allow for her to achieve.

"Well… You guys could all live in the island with us." She said trying to make the situation better. The atmosphere was thick, and gruesome.

"That's a wonderful idea, thank you Korra!" Asami smiled, she needed some help. Betrayal wasn't exactly an easy decision.

Bolin's enthusiasm toward his new home was both real and fake. It was hard to see those two be all lovely dovey. It had brought Korra and himself closer together, but that wasn't his goal anymore. He decided to shift his interests. A sigh overtook him which gained the attention of the whole group. He flashed them a smile.

"This place is huuuge!"

* * *

Upon the arrival of the building, Bolin and Mako were lead to their rooms, Korra escorted Asami to hers. The room was simple and the brothers were separate from the ladies and themselves. Bolin hadn't spoke to his brother, what with all the commotion, how could he? It was even worse now since he saw that his girlfriend **NEEDED** him. It was like they weren't meant to be. Brothers, lovers, it was impossible. Pabu scurried around the room. He explored his new surroundings. It took a while to be adjusted, and the two settled right in.

After a day or so Bolin decided to avoid Mako. For a few more days he stayed out of sight. Evaluation of his feelings and what not. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, it was boring but it was better than being awkward. Awaking to the sound of a door shutting, Bolin sat up. Night arrived before he knew it. Korra was entering, or already in the room.

"Bolin…"

She said, he couldn't make out the look of her face. A mix between sadness and lust possibly? One he wore himself in his old home. She quickly clung to Bolin who was almost standing up. He had held him tenderly, her back arching and her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Whoa, Korra, what happen-?"

He asked with concern. Korra had planted her lips on his, she wanted comfort. She wrapped her arms around his well built body. The grip she had on him was her using all her force. It was weak but firm. She wanted him. The tension had made Bolin go light headed. Her seduction was working, he knew better than to go for it. Bolin knew where this was going, and he wasn't going to let it happen. Bolin had given her a gentle push away from himself, his expression upset. He also wanted to be comforted but the guilt would ruin him. Korra would not be a substitute for Mako.

"No."

His voice was firm. The person he was in love with had been Mako.

"I… can't really. You can't do this. Just go."

Bolin was depressed all over again; he turned his back towards her. Staring out the small window he heard the girl walk away. The only expression on Bolin's face was a huge teary pout. She wasn't the only one heartbroken because of Mako. He understood her feelings, and sympathized with her.

* * *

Then, he heard another set of footsteps reopen the door. They were heavy set. Bolin suspected Korra to have come back, but not so suddenly.

"Korra!" he said, turning to reject her gently again. Once he had seen who it was he flinched. _Goddamn it._ Mako was standing before him; a look of shock over took his prior expression.

"What was that all about?" he asked, moderately upset the avatar was bullying his little brother.

"Nothing, nothing it's fine bro. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk; we haven't seen each other in a couple of days so I was just wondering… You're not avoiding me, are you?"

"No way, no, nope, absolutely not." He said, avoiding eye contact and shaking his head multiple times. Bolin wasn't the best of liars. Green eyes darted back and forth, trying to avoid the suspicious red ones.

"What's gotten into you?" the older male lashed out, he demanded his younger brother to listen to him. They were together since, _forever_, why wasn't Bolin speaking to him. His muscular frame shook, he feared his older brothers angry voice. It was rare that he was enraged, but he did have a right reason to be. No words would escape his mouth. Bolin found his lips trembling. His mind went blank, what was he going to say? How could he say anything, this was his only brother.

* * *

**Wow, thank you everybody for liking my story! (If you didn't, that's fine too.) I am honored, the reviews from everyone were kind. The next story will be in the boy's perspectives, get more of how they feel. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mako knew he had been angry, too angry. He was fuming.

"_Spirits…"_ he literally had a tantrum.

Being the older brother, how on earth was he to act this way, like a spoiled little brat. Mako was _always _the adult in every situation between the two. He made the mood tense. Mako bit his lip in resentment. He glanced down to see Bolin's lower lip trembling. Mako cursed himself, why in Republic City did he think it was reasonable to raise his voice like that? No, on second inspection, you could see that not just his lip was shaking. All of Bolin was trembling. Either in fear or sadness, it didn't matter. Mako pretty much made his little brother cry. Gulping his saliva along with his regret, Mako's adam's apple was apparent. He swore he would try to make him happy ever since their parents passed away. He felt failure, by going against his own promise. Mako held his palm, lighting a small fire to show that he could see Bolin's expression.

* * *

The corner of Bolin's lips were the lowest they have ever been. When he looked up to see that Mako regretted his own actions, he felt even worse. Being scolded brought the child from within him to resurface. After a dreadful silence, Bolin couldn't fight back his tears. He let it all out.

"…WAAAAH!" he cried out, trying his best to not run out of the room like he had with the kiss between Mako and Korra. His nose dripped, exactly like last time. The only reason he was so upset was, you guessed it, because of Mako. His mouth had been agape. What surprised Bolin was the sudden smack to his chin. His eyes widened, and he had been grabbed.

* * *

The room darkened since Mako was no longer the light source. Mako hated to see Bolin crying, despite how funny his expression had been. He had Bolin in his arms, hugging mostly his upper torso. Mako rested his chin on Bolin's head, scanning the room, comforting him. Their mother had given the best hugs and Mako tried his best to imitate her. It wasn't the same but the warm, fuzzy feeling was there between them. Mako's stare was directed towards the window. He gave a peck to Bolin's forehead, feeling awkward and embarrassed. He couldn't help but run his fingers through his hair and rock a bit back and forth. He became **Mama Mako**. The thought of himself in an apron made him lightly shudder. If only he could burn the image. Now it was there, it would probably remain there forever.

* * *

Bolin had wiped his face on Mako's chest. Bolin's ugly crying face faded away. He was reminded of something. Deja Vu? No, it was different. The hug resembled his mom's! Happy, tight knit hugs, the love was there but his mother wasn't. It was really kind how Mako did his best to make him happy. His hands hung limp to his sides. It took a few more whimpers then Bolin was calm, happy, and tired. The kiss gesture made his day. Rubbing his face against the male, much like a cat, Bolin was satisfied. Satisfied was the wrong word, rather, content.

Both of them were swaying, gone with a roller coaster of emotions. They had made up without words, but they still had to be said aloud. For proof, there had to be forgiveness.

* * *

"Uh, Mako?" he said with a sniff.

"Yeah?" he replied softly. Mako's eyebrows weren't furrowed as usual, they were relaxed, the lines between they were gone.

"I didn't mean to avoid you. I've been feeling… lonely. I mean, you've been busy and I - I didn't want to bother you." Bolin humbled himself. He was on the verge of using jealous to describe his feelings.

"You're never a bother. We've been together twenty-four/seven, being with me now won't change that."

Bolin stayed silent, flushed from Mako's words. His heart pounded against his will.

"Hey Mako… I love you…" he squeaked. Burying his head in his older brother's shoulder.

"I know, me too. " The reply was common, family love. _Brotherly love._ Mako misunderstood completely. Possibly deliberately? That or he was extremely thick headed. It was obvious this would happen, Mako wasn't the best at figuring out people's feelings. How long did it take him to learn about Korra's?

"No, I mean…" Bolin took a deep breath. He considered what could go wrong with their relationship if he admitted his feelings. The family could be broken apart, they would never speak again. Mako could leave... Gone, like they were never brothers, like their memories never existed. "…uh." he muttered. Something good could also happen. Bolin didn't consider those options. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"..nevermind." It wasn't the right time. There was a lot going on. It would make the fight against Amon awkward and the plan might be ruined if he had confessed too early. Besides, they would still be together. Bolin pulled away slowly from the hug, telling Mako that he was tired, he needed to sleep and they would hang out tomorrow. Mako placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, they made up and that was all that mattered. Bolin only wished that could be true. "_Next time."_ he promised himself, he would hint at something. Not just hint, shout his forbidden love, to the spirits and beyond. No holding back.

* * *

**To be honest I feel like this story is going extremely downhill. I'm stumped. Sorry. This chapter is a trade, for Aircharmer5. Their story is 300x better than this shit. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just going downhill folks. I am so sorry about this. There will be BolinxIroh. I'll try to swing it back to MakoxBolin. Curse you Aircharmer5**

* * *

The invasion was drawing near; Air Temple Island was taken. Not only were the two brothers homeless but so were the airbenders, Pema, Korra and Asami. It became a big shock to them all.

Bolin and Mako had been used to living without a home. They had been before and they can still live on now. Their new inhabitant were the underground slums where benders and non-benders lived peacefully. The crazy guy who lived near the pond in the bushes had helped them find the place. Chaos courtesy of Amon, his successfully taking over Republic City. The people surrounded a table, speaking of difficult tactics ones which Bolin couldn't understand. He became completely uninterested, sitting on his own in a darker corner of the area. Pabu ran around and kept him company, going up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

Asami sat next to Bolin sighing. Her slouching posture was a rare sight to behold. Her glance low, one elbow propping her head up. Her right hand tucked under her chin. 'The thinker' sort of pose except it being a woman.

"Hey Asami, is there anything wrong?"

Asami sat up, fixing herself. Brushing part of her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist she laughed. Her smile faded as Bolin stared intently at her. The suspicious Bolin look. She couldn't lie to him; he was naïve, not stupid.

"…Mako and Korra. They're completely in love and yet, Mako's seeing me currently. I know I should break it off and forget about him but…" she sighed the last bit of the sentence. Bolin couldn't make out the rest of the sentence, then again that was all he really needed to know. _Everybody loved Mako. The girl he had a crush on, who happened to be the avatar. The wealthy girl who's father owned an extremely popular automobile company. Then there was Bolin, his brother, poor, immature and messy._ It became obvious Bolin is not part of the choices here.

Rather than mope about his problem he wanted to help Asami. She was nice and she was going through a lot. Not as much as he experienced in the past but close. He could sympathize.

"I think you should forget about 'em, he meant no harm Asami. Neither did Korra! We can all remain friends, well except for me and Mako, because we're brothers, but you get the point." he said patting her on the back. Smiling, innocently trying to cheer her up.

"You'll find someone better. Truuust me."

Asami smiled softly, he had been correct. It was best to leave them together, she'd get over it. Asami Sato was extremely tough. She stood up confidently. Bolin stared as she sashayed away, whispering to Mako they both headed out of the room. Moments later, it appears they quickly broke off the relationship. Mako's face showed conflicting feelings. Looks exchanged between Mako and Korra made it obvious that they were together, despite Mako breaking up with Asami seconds before. Mako was hurt, not completely. Comparatively it had been a small sting.

Bolin looked at the dirt which they called a floor; nobody would love Mako like he could. Except for Korra. Seeing them made him realize his chances vanished. Bolin tilted his head back, looking up into the darkness.

* * *

General Iroh joined the group, defensive and offensive plans were made among the leaders of the group. Bolin had been to bored and angsty to notice. He was an important cause, yet Bolin was secluded to making is own little circus featured by Pabu.

"Bolin! Come here!" A voice shouted out among the people in the group. Abruptly Bolin stood up and walked over to the group.

"Yeah?" What on earth would cause Bolin to be called out for? Anxious to find out he quickened his pace.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't met General Iroh." Korra said calmly.

"Hm… I didn't meet him. Nice to meet yo-"

There he was… A taller man when seen with others. Amber eyes, tinted yellow, determination set deep inside his pupils. His cheeks, containing deep dimples which would compliment his face if he smiled more often. Carefully parted hair, and suit in tip top shape. His posture erect, ready for combat at a moment's notice. Compared to Mako, the general was massively well kept, presentation wise. He had the aura of a nobleman and a person with an unusual amount of pride. Upon seeing the man the only thing that Bolin could compare Iroh to was a miniature replica of a soldier.

"Doll…" he muttered softly. Bolin covered his mouth, fearing someone may have heard. Standing frozen he felt uncomfortable as to how to greet the "Prince of the Fire nation".

He felt his older brother nudge his side, he furiously turned a shade of pink. He made a food of himself rather quickly.

"Hi. I'm Bolin. Good to see you General, sir." He blurted at once, holding out a hand to the well dressed gentleman. General Iroh smirked, extending his hand out to shake. Gripping each other's hands firmly the shook and released. The general's eyes scanned Bolin, top to bottom, apparently everyone else failed to notice so he brushed at off as being very observant.

His voice smooth, relaxed, yet empowering. "As Korra introduced me, I am Iroh, General Iroh. It's a pleasure to meet you." The general part wasn't emphasized. Iroh was a man who did not let power consume him like his ancestor Ozai.

After that little show, some people giggled. Mainly Korra. Bolin stuck around, fading back and forth between their improved plans. Asami helped as well, showing off her brilliance. The part that had caught Bolin and everyone else off guard was the fact that Korra and Mako were off to attack Amon head on. It was a dangerous, reckless move. She had insisted that it was the 'perfect time to do so'. Mako would obviously back her up.  
Everyone else agreed, the only people to object had been Bolin, although his opinion on the subject didn't really matter.

Bolin gulped, now Mako had been in pure danger. This was the _now or never_ thought he had in the previous chapter. They were going on with the assault tomorrow, in the evening to protect the other fleet that general called in as backup.

* * *

Later at night Bolin had called Mako out, to rendezvous at a different area. The other people had been sleeping in secluded areas. The tunnel being as pitch black as it was, he had to squint and adjust his eyes to the new darkness. Bolin kept his pace slow, to not trip over something or make loud noise. The area was not too far from where they slept but far enough from the group to make Bolin feel assured. Along the way he bumped into someone, who else would be along that place but Mako?

Bolin grabbed the figure in the dark through their shirt, reeling him in close, chests touching. His eyes had yet to adjust quickly, but he found lips on the face. He lightly placed his into the other, softly and then the significant other doing so passionately. Rough, gentle, then using their tongues. He found himself breathlessly trying to speak. He couldn't, his mind was in a daze. Heart pounding, his lips quivering for more. Mako and him had shared kisses before but that was... out of this world. "_Wow..._"

"Well... hello to you too." the voice, smooth and sexy. General Iroh had held out his palm to brighten up the area. He smirked, part of his front teeth showing. His eyes mischievous, and his posture somewhat taunting the younger man.

Bolin stared at Iroh, eyes wide because of shock. How. could. he. mess. this. up? Not only could he ever tell Mako, but now he unintentionally seduced another man. He put his hands to his head. He tightened his fists, the light revealing not on his face was pink, but the rest of his body colour had been as well. A bright pink.

"General! I am so sorry." he said through his palms. Thank goodness he didn't pour his heart out before the kiss. He would have dreaded to see the gent ever again.

"Oh, no. I didn't mind." he replied, the smirk never left even when Bolin had looked up.

"In fact, I can't wait 'til next time." he added, throwing salt at Bolin's wound. The general walked past Bolin but not before giving a mocking kiss on his cheek. He extinguished his own flames and went on his way, striding in his snobbish way.

He clenched his teeth, being ridiculed as he was. Worse part was, he wanted next time to come soon. Real soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank's for all the reviews and favorites! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was stuck on what to do next. The story is somewhat no longer all Bolin/Mako, just a warning. **

* * *

The invasion plans went on, Mako and Korra proceeded to leave as scheduled. As they were leaving Bolin went up to his brother. he looked lovingly into his eyes and told him he loved him. Everyone took it as a brotherly statement. Mako replied in the same manor and pulled his brother into a hug. Nothing made Bolin have a gaping hole in his heart than the failure of the night before. Bolin scowled as he was placed in Iroh's group. Thank the spirits that Asami joined them, he wouldn't be faced with that jerk.

Bolin gained the trust of Naga rather quickly. After all, Korra herself told her to watch out for him. The small gesture made him feel glad that they were good friends. She had been their escort. The trip wasn't as long as the trio would think so. Every so often the general would look at Bolin mockingly. He'd blow kisses, wink at him and give a seductive glance. Bolin felt obliged to furrow his eyebrows and stick his tongue out. He dared not say a thing, it wasn't the right time or place. He became cautious, he learned from experience.

Asami, Iroh, and Bolin strode casually into their camp. "Isn't it kind of weird that there isn't any wire on the fenc-" he started and they were electrocuted. The shock flowed through their body, piercing pain and screams escaped the three. First the general fell, and then Asami, Bolin struggled to stay up. The pain was intolerable and the earthbender was last to hit the dirty ground. At this point he could only view darkness. Bolin allowed himself to pass out, resistance was futile.

"…lin"

"…olin"

"Bolin!" hissed the person.

He blinked, awakening, tied up to someone. No, not tied up, chained. If it was rope their escape would be far too simple. He couldn't tell since their backs were facing apart from the other. Not Asami, it was a man. The only other man in the group. _IROH!_

"Wha… What happened? Is everyone ok?" he asked, concerned. Sure he disliked being alone with the man, but he was restrained and he needed to know what was going on. Reassurance was necessary to assist the younger male.

"We've been captured are are residing in a cell. Asami is being interrogated, no need to worry, she's a tough soldier. She'll be back, not for a while though." He said immediately to calm the teen down. He knew Bolin was too kind to not be concerned over his friend. The general suspected he would be, so his words were less than helpful. They were extremely useless actually.

"You think they'll do something to her?" he asked, seeing as she could be forced to do bad things.

"I doubt it, Amon and the Lieutenant were feeling each other up while they thought we were passed out. "

Bolin sighed a breath of relief. He laughed as well, they were here, and not at the pro-bending arena. Then again, he had been out of it for quite some time. Now all they needed was a means of escape.

* * *

"Bolin." He said silently, his voice as low and calm as ever. At first it was a freight he was so lost in thought. As he snapped out of it he found it soothing to his ears it irritated him.

Bolin scowled yet again. The felt like he had been cornered. Eyes darting around the poorly lit room, he expressed himself as if he faced the general. What their next conversation would be about, he knew more than well.

The captain started off slowly. "Bolin, can you-"

"Look, I know the kiss bothered you, I am so so so so so sorry." Bolin interrupted before the general could finish.

"I was going to ask if you could metalbend, but we can discuss this as well. " he added with a laugh, the boy should learn how to listen before he spoke. Iroh decided to continue tormenting the poor boy until he felt satisfied.

Bolin slung his head, leaning on the general in rage. He groaned, wishing he could take it back.

"No. I can't." he replied, he had yet to learn, why did everybody ask?

"So Bolin, why did you kiss me?" he asked, confident in his powers to pry an answer from someone.

"Well... funny story..." he started, a fake laugh added to the presumably not hilarious story. Iroh was all ears.

* * *

Asami sat comfortably, crossing her arms and legs in defiance. She wished to leave the camp as soon as possible. The equalist spoke about how she could join them, and the fact that she could provide great support. Ignoring the annoyance, Asami drummed her fingers n her forearm to an old song her mother used to sing. She could faintly remember the words, but the rhythm was fresh in her mind.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" The man snapped at her, bringing her out of her good memory. She scowled.

"Mhm." she said, pursing her lips. Rolling her eyes at the man Asami just wanted to grab his glove and shock the spirits out of him.

The guard growled, taking the female by the arm and taking her back to the cell where Bolin and Iroh stayed. She had been shoved in, then took a seat near the two. Asami hugged her knees, then leaned on her arms, waiting a moment before speaking. Being angry at the guard made her take a deep breath then resume the conversation between her friends.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" she asked, looking at a red Bolin and a smirking Iroh.

Iroh laughed, his dimples revealed. The general never smiled often and the sound of his chuckles shocked the two teenagers. "Nothing." Bolin muttered. The prince was as slick as a snake lizard, smooth with his words. He gritted his teeth in defeat.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, this isn't complete yet, I just had to upload it since I travel around a bit. Thank everyone so much for the support, again. You guys complete me. Anything you people want to see in the future chapters? (Besides the sex.) **


End file.
